He Started It
by Amirrel
Summary: It's finally the year for Yuuri and Wolfram to get married. But Yuuri is thinking of someone else back on Earth. Wolfram unintentionally turns Yuuri on a frenzy. :x ... R
1. Chapter 1

I had planned to marry her. She was like an angel to me. Soft eyes, silky black hair, rosy lips, everything about her made me feel right again. Why, or rather, _how_ did it turn out like this?!

"Mm... Yuuri..." the small voice came from a blonde boy sleeping beside me. He looks great, I'll give him that, but he's a _boy_!!

Seeing him reminded me of her. He was quite similar to her, except for the hair and eye colour, the gender and also the personality.

Wolfram's hand suddenly flopped itself on top over my chest. My head turned to his sleeping face and turned away almost instantaneously. My face was hot. Damn, if only he could stop wearing that nightdress, it would really help my sanity.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram's head moved closer to me. It connected with the side of my neck. My leg twitched. Who the hell can sleep with him doing that? If I don't do something soon, I'd lose myself...

I forced myself to look at the unusually bright moon in the direct view from my window.

"It's been two years, I see..." I muttered to myself. Wolfram continued to snore.

Two years ago, I was appointed the Maou (Demon King) of this world. Events soon followed, but the biggest, and worst of them all was when I misused their strange customs.

Slapping one's left cheek, no matter what the reason, is a proposal for one's hand in marriage... Of course I was devastated when I learned of that after I struck Wolfram because he insulted my human mother. I was even more mortified that he didn't decline when he could've. Instead, we ended up duelling...which eventually confirmed my right as the Maou...

Ah, I wonder if I will ever see her again...

My return trips to Earth have always occupied my time. The burden of an entire nation rests upon my shoulders. How could I ever face her like this? Just walk up to her and say "Hi, I'm a Demon King! How're you doing?"? Oh sure, that'll work.

"Sigh..."

"Yuuri?" Wolfram had woken up.

"Ah, sorry, I woke you up."

"Damn right you did, Wimp." I no longer retorted on that name. He and I know full well that no one's, especially me, is a wimp around here.

Wolfram realigned himself on the bed and went back to sleep. At least I think he did. His face wasn't facing me so I can't tell he's sleeping. If he doesn't snore in 2 minutes, he's definitely staying awake.

Two minutes passed... Five... Ten...

"Ne, Wolfram..."

"Yes?" came the immdiate reply.

"Why aren't you going back to sleep yet?"

"Because you're not."

"...Wolfram..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks, but don't worry, you can go back to sleep."

"I won't until you do." Stubborn as always.

"I'm just thinking about last week's party. I'll go to sleep as soon as I stop reminiscing." He's only staying up for my sake.

"Ne, Yuuri..." Oh, he has a question?

"Yes?"

"We're going to get married this year, right?"

My heart skipped a beat, or did it just beat faster... "W-w-well, our birthdays haven't come yet, but we're legal t-this year."

"Can we get married?" Wolfram had already sat up and his face was now hovering inches above mine.

"W-well, I don't know. Why are you in such a hurry to get married?" My heart's beating so loud I know Wolfram can hear it.

"Greta asked when we'll officially tie the knot. She seems eager for us to get married, and you know I don't want to let her down." That was a lame excuse. But it's true that Greta seems happy to see us together. She's grown into such a cute girl now...

"Wolfram, you're no willing to do this, are you?" _Please say no. Please say no._

"Well..."

"You are?!!" My eyes could've been as big as Wolfram's.

"Keep your voice down." Wolfram whispered sharply. He checked the door to make sure no one was coming in. "Yuuri, I just don't want to upset Greta."

"Wolfram, you know what newlyweds have to do when they get married, right?"

Both our faces blushed pink. Wolfram's face was much cuter when it's pink. _Because of his blonde hair and angelic face_—GAH! Why am I thinking of this? Don't tell me I'm bi!!

"W-w-well... We don't necessarily have to do it...right?" Wolfram said nervously.

"Eh? I thought it was customary here. My mom and dad had to do it too, to have...kids..."

"..."

"..."

"You said that, not me..."

"I know..."

"Yuuri, why are we even discussing this part of the marriage? There're other aspects in it." Wolfram said, lying back down on his pillow and covering himself with the blanket.

"Eh... Well... Umm..." I can't think of an excuse.

"Hentai." Wolfram concluded for me.

"Wolfram!" My face was even redder. I can't believe he's think of me like that.

"Oh, Yuuri, you're shirtless." Wolfram stated flatly. "Lie back down or else you'll catch a cold."

I 'hmph'ed and lied back down beside him. But I moved closer to the edge away from him. "Whatever, let's just go to sleep."

"Hai, hai...zzzz..."

**A few hours later...**

..._WHO THE HELL CAN SLEEP LIKE THIS?!!!!_

Bags have formed under my eyes and Wolfram's sleeping like a baby. A rather clingy baby...

_GET YOUR HANDS OFF MEEEEE!!!_

I woke up to find the blonde general on top of me, arms around my waist in a 'tight lock'. And if this wasn't enough, he's snuggling against the nape of my neck.

_DARN IT, GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE—_

"Yuuri...zzzz" Wolfram's legs moved. His knees are dangerously close to the place between my thighs.

_I gotta find something to separate us or else..._ I shuddered at the thought, but the image in my head had me and the girl... Problem is, she's blonde and flat-chested and looks a damn lot like Wolfram!

"Hanase—Wolfram!" It's no use, this time, he's fast asleep. And it'll take some wonderful miracle to wake him up right now.

_He's rubbing against me again!!_ _Must...keep...control...of..._

Too late...

"Yuuri..." Wolfram had a tall, long-haired brunette with sharp, piercing eyes in a tight hug... Something was poking his stomach and it was as hard as a stick.

If only he could wake up, then maybe he could've saved his innocence...

Author's note:

I am too darn immature to be writing this... Chapter 2 is... well, it's not unexpected...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** OMG! I didn't expect so many people to like it so much! A lot even added me and my story to their Alerts! Thank you, everyone (you know who you are XD)!! I really appreciate it! OK, I will _not_ let you down in this chapter... I know I have to censor it down a bit... :(

**Disclaimer:** I can't believe I forgot this part. Everything in here is from Kyou Kara Maou, the well-known shounen-ai anime. If you thought I owned them, you're sorely mistaken.

**Chapter 2**

"Mmm... Yuuri..."

Black eyes turned sharply to the cute blonde boy that was still clinging to him. Yuuri (in Maou form) could feel a growing erection and it was already poking the blonde's stomach.

Slowly, with silent grace, Yuuri changed their positions. Wolfram now ended up below him and it looks like he'll wake soon enough.

Stroking Wolfram's lips silently, they opened to reveal two rows of perfect white teeth. Naturally, they'd be open, for snoring. But this time, they'll be open for an entirely different use. Yuuri began...

**Many activities later...**

_WHAT WAS THAT?!_ Wolfram's "Red Alert" bar hit the top.

"W-w-w-what are you—..." the sentence was immediately sucked back with a gasp. There was an extremely hard and possibly long stick-like object nudging the entrance to his nether regions. Yuuri had just removed his fingers and Wolfram could feel the cold night air blowing past the open part.

"You're not seriously going to..." Fear. For the second time in Wolfram's life, he felt true fear. Those eyes could never lie. "Yuuri, please don't! CON—..."

Wolfram was immediately cut off with a big hand clamped over his mouth. This wasn't the first time he tried to scream for help.

Then, a thought struck him. _Has Yuuri done this before...?_ For some reason, the thought upset Wolfram.He closed his eyes tight as Yuuri moved in...

**The next day...**

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Günter knocked incessantly at the door. This has been an everyday ritual of his ever since Wolfram moved into Yuuri's room to sleep every night. From then on, he is constantly worrying over what those two might do when they're together.

Inside the room, Yuuri, now back to his normal self, woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After a long yawn, he finally opened his eyes...

"Oh...my..."

"Your majesty!" that knocking drew him out of his dazed state.

Yuuri jumped out of bed and quickly pulled up his pants. Being the gentleman that he is, he quickly covered Wolfram with their blanket and made sure the nightgown was under it as well. Trying to make sure he was calm and that there were no traces of pink on his face, he answered the door.

"YOUR MAJESTY!! ♥" Günter was about to jump on the Maou when he stopped short with barely enough time to jump back. The Maou was giving him one of his most feared glares and he looked like he would kill in just about any minute now.

"What is it, Günter?" Yuuri asked in that dangerous voice of his.

Günter looked at his King in shock. Yuuri has never minded his annoying tantrums, but today was different...

"Ah, your Majesty, you're finally awake." Günter said, trying his best to sound casual and happy.

"..."

"Your majesty?" Yuuri looks like he went through Hell.

"I...I-I-I just..." Stuttering...

"Yes?"

"I just..."

"Yes?" Any minute now...

"I just did..."

"Did what?"

"Yuuri..." A voice came in.

Both men turned their heads to see an exhausted-looking Wolfram, half-covered in a blanket and love marks almost everywhere on his body. The cute blonde rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily.

"Why'd you have to be so rough?" Wolfram pouted.

Günter turned into stone and Yuuri dropped beads of sweat. When Wolfram finally got his head cleared up, realizing what he had just said, he squeaked and ran back into the bedroom chamber, slamming the doors shut behind him.

The beloved general never came out of the room until Yuuri and Günter promised never to tell _anyone_ what had happened. But even after both of them promised (Yuuri had to shake Günter back to his senses), Wolfram didn't come out until dinnertime...

"Ah, Papa!" A cute little Greta called when she saw her blonde daddy approaching the dining room. "Jeez, where have you been? I was going to show you a picture I drew in school today!"

Wolfram just smiled at her and patted her head. When he met Yuuri's eyes however, down the hall he dashed, face as red as the sunset.

Yuuri frowned. _Gee, Wolfram can't even look at me now?_ That really made Yuuri's heart heavy. _Well duh! You just took his virginity, man. He has every right to kick you, slice you up, scatter your carcass over the rocking oc—_ Okay, that word was disturbing...

That night, Wolfram didn't sleep with Yuuri, which made the Maou happy, but his heart still felt a little unsettled. Yuuri couldn't sleep peacefully...

**The next morning...**

"Your Highness! Your Highness! YOUR HIGHNESS!!!"

A loud banging came onto Yuuri's bedroom door. _Günter, I bet._

"What is it...yawn...?" Yuuri tried to stiffle his yawn but failed.

"Your Majesty, Wolfram has disappeared!" A very panicked Günter announced.

Yuuri just stood there looking stunned...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I reeeaaallyyyyy want to thank everyone that's read and reviewed, and even added me plus my story to their alerts, thank you SO MUCH!! hugs all I'll do my best and try not to disappoint everyone! It feels great I just wanna write some more! sadism time kekkles

Oh, and words in _italic_ are thoughts, in case some people haven't known. **Bold** letters are used for date, time, year or places.

And I forgot Yuuri's dad's name...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. Sad isn't it...

_Wolfram..__.disappeared?_

The thought lingered on Yuuri's mind. Conrad and Gwendal had already ordered a few teams to go search for Wolfram. Yuuri made some return trips to Earth to ask his parents if they had seen or heard Wolfram...

**Back on Earth...**

"Ah, Yuu-chan! ♥" Yuuri's mama exclaimed and jumped up to hug her son. "Mou, you should come see Mama more often, Yuu-chan. Ara, look, you're so tall now. ♥"

It's true. For the past two years, Yuuri had grown taller and (under Conrad and Wolfram's training) more muscular. His skills with the sword had improved greatly as well, to Jennifer's utter delight.

"H-hanase yo, okaa-san." Yuuri tried to pry his clingy mother off him.

"Yuuri!"

"Otou-san! Tasukete!" Yuuri reached out a hand to his father who came from the living room. The old man didn't take it; he decided that the scene of his wife hugging their son is cute. .

"What are you doing here now, son?" Yuuri's dad came over to measure his son's height with his own. They're the same...

"Ah, I came back to look for Wolfram." Yuuri replied.

"Eh? Wolf-chan ran away?" Jennifer said, finally letting go of her son, but still holding his hand.

"Ehhehehe... Well, sorta..." Yuuri scratched his head. _I can't tell them I did it...with Wolfram. More like I raped him..._ Yuuri's expression looked guilty. Jennifer definitely didn't miss that.

"Yuu-chan..." _She's giving me that glare..._

"Ah...well... Funny thing..."

"Yuu-chan..." _Oh god, those eyes, they burn!!!_

"We didn't do anything bad..."

"Yuuri..." _Oh dear Lord, not him too! Now I've found the other reason why they're married!_

Both parents neared their son. Inquiring glares fully loaded. Yuuri was pushed back all the way until his back bumped into the wall. _Those deadly looks..._

"Yuu-chan..." _NO!! THE GRIN!!! I'm gonna get seriously screwed! Those eyes, they flashed, MENACINGLY!_

"Sigh... Hai..." Yuuri gave up. Better your life than your pride.

**Many minutes later...**

"..."

"..."

"..."

Both Yuuri's parents remained silent, expressions dark. Yuuri himself was silent, but his hands were ready just in case his mother, or father, wants to lunge at his throat.

Finally, Jennifer stood up.

"Well, I can see why Wolf-chan ran away." She huffed. "It's all your fault, Yuu-chan." She accused...

The father, however, just stood up, but he motioned for Yuuri to follow him.

_Gulp!__ Shit, I'm gonna get it big this time. I know I will!_

Yuuri slowly stood up from the living room couch and followed his father to the spacious balcony. His father leaned on the support beam and looked out into the wonderful view of Tokyo.

"She came to visit, that girl." Yuuri's dad began.

"I see..." Yuuri suddenly looked crestfallen.

"It's not that I mind you being bi, or even completely gay, but you two..."

"I know, dad."

Yuuri's mind travelled back to the memory of his first kiss. It was with that girl. A few weeks later, they almost, _almost_ went right through and did it. That was all before Yuuri got his head flushed down the toilet and the Maou life intruded upon his life. But he was destined to be the Maou anyway...

"Do you want to go see her?" Yuuri's father asked, knowing the answer already.

"Nah, she has enough of her own problems. I'd be a bother to her." Yuuri went to join his father to lean on the beam, but with his back to the view and elbows propped behind at both sides. "Besides," Yuuri leaned his head back to look up at the sky, "it's over between us."

A sudden sound of breaking glass and scattered flower petals came from the balcony doorway. Yuuri and his dad both turned their immediate attention to the source of the sound.

"Kimi..." Yuuri's eyes widened. He's been doing that a lot lately.

The girl they were just talking about, Yuuri's old 'flame' was standing at the doorway with tears in her eyes. She's as beautiful as always.

Yuuri tried to approach her, "Mitsuru..."

"STAY AWAY!!" she screamed, holding herself, her tears streaming down uncontrollably. Yuuri paused in his tracks. "You're not..." She composed herself, "YOU'RE NOT WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE!!" With that, she dashed for the exit from Yuuri's home.

**Minutes later...**

"Mou, Yuu-chan, are you sure you don't want to stay back for dinner?" Jennifer pleaded her son several times already.

"Ah, yeah, I have a lot of work to do back there." Yuuri wished he couldn't refuse; his mother cooked his favourite dish! But he didn't wish to stay here any longer, knowing that Mitsuru had been hurt.

"We'll let you know through Shuu about Wolfram's whereabouts if we ever see him." Yuuri's father said.

"Arigatou, tou-san, kaa-san." Yuuri said.

He waved his hands over the kiddie-pool (he had to prepare it himself) and stepped into the glowing yellow light that enveloped the water.

"I'll make sure to visit soon." With that, he was gone...

Jennifer clung to her husband, "♥ Ne, ne, I hope Wolf-chan will return soon."

"Eh? Why?"

"Heehee, because there's still a long journey ahead of them. Yuu-chan will be legal to marry Wolf-chan soon, and I wanna be at the wedding. ♥" she smiled her angelic smile.

"Sigh... You're hard to understand, as usual. But you're right." The old man said, he looked up into the dimming night sky, "I want to attend my son's wedding too."

**Back in the Maou kingdom...**

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Günter squealed and jumped on the Maou like a child.

"Ah! Günter, don't do that anymore!" Yuuri wished people would stop clinging onto him like so. With the trick Conrad taught him, Yuuri swiftly broke free of Günter's embrace.

"Ahem, sorry, your Majesty. I have news of Wolfram."

Yuuri's head snapped to Günter's direction. "Ow! Eh? Where is he??"

"Patience, your Majesty, he's in the castle. We found him in a hidden alcove along the beach...that was running along to Dai Shimaron..."

"WHAT?! That's _far_!" Yuuri said, his eyes nearly popping out.

"Please calm down, your Majesty! What's important is that we recovered him and he is now sleeping peacefully in his room." Günter said, trying to restrain the young Demon King.

"I'm going to see him!" Yuuri said, preparing to make a dash...until Günter forcefully stopped him. "What?"

"This is upon Wolfram's request..." Günter held out an official letter, the sender was Wolfram himself.

Yuuri opened it and read the contents of the letter...

"..."

"It was either this or he wouldn't come back, even if we used force..." Günter explained.

Yuuri closed the letter. "I understand. Wolfram has every right to hate me and not see me at all." _I raped him, dammit!_

"Would you like to have your dinner, your Majesty?" Günter asked. He had more things to report, but he thought now was not the time.

"Um, no thanks, I think I'll just go back to bed..."

_To his Majesty the Maou, by the power of the third son of the former Maou, you are prohibited to come within a 50-feet radius of His Highness, Wolfram von Bielefeld, due to certain reasons. If you are to violate this rule, __Sir Bielefeld has every right to move out of Blood Pledge Castle. Where he lives from then on is up to his decision. Signed, Günter von Christ, Secretarial Advisor to his Majesty, Shibuya Yuuri._

To be continued...

**Author's note: **So sorry if this one is short. I had a great (and evil) idea, but all of a sudden it went _poof_:( Hope I can do better in the next chapter! Eep, spelling mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This chapter's been put up right after I read **rowen raven's** review on Chapter 3. Thank you! I was planning to save it for later but...seeing as everyone's getting impatient... Ehehehe...might as well.

Erm...I might accidentally go from Wolfram's POV to Yuuri's POV and vice versa. So be careful when reading this chapter. If you get lost, read it again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or create Kyou Kara Maou. –Cries in a corner-...

**Chapter 4**

_Should I report it...? But it's Yuuri, I'm sure the wimp has a perfectly good explanation. It could've been my fault, since I sleep and hug my pillows._ Wolfram hurriedly cleared that embarrassing thought from his head.

_Anyway, it's Yuuri's fault! He's the one who came onto me. He could've just slept on the floor. So I should tell..._ Wolfram paused in his tracks. (Yes, tracks, he's been pacing about his room so much that a prominent line was beginning to form.)

_But that night..._ Wolfram shook his head, but it did little to remove the brilliant pink colour from his cheeks. _Did I really want it...? _Wolfram continued to pace his room, as large as it is.

_That time, Yuuri called someone's name... It wasn't my name..._

**Flashback to the bedroom (ahem) part... **

"Mitsuru... Mitsuru..." Yuuri's deep, husky voice called the name repeatedly as he moved into his fiancé. His eyes were closed and his mind had travelled back to that fateful night when the girl asked him to come to her home.

Wolfram, still unable to call for help, looked at the Maou with eyes that could simply make anyone melt. But the Maou's eyes were closed (damn) and he seemed to be daydreaming, or night-dreaming... When Yuuri raised himself higher, Wolfram could only grab onto the sticky bed sheets.

**Back to the present.**

_Why didn't I push him away...?_ Wolfram thought. _Is it because I wanted his attention? But he was raping me, how can I still want his attention? Aaaaa! This is so confusing!_ Wolfram ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

_Okay, Wolfram von Bielefeld, it's this easy. Which is more important to you; you're pride or Yuuri? _

A voice in the back of Wolfram's head suddenly added in, _or your needs..._

Wolfram's face flushed as deep as his bedroom curtains. He decided to calm himself with a bit of swordplay. However, his mind still lingered on the morning after that event.

**Flashback to...you know when...**

"Yuuri...why'd you have to be so rough?"

**End of flashback!**

Wolfram dropped his sword. The blonde demon dived into his bed and started whacking the pillows with his fists.

_No! I didn't say that! I am Wolfram von Bielefeld for goodness' sake! That sentence was uttered by a truant, it wasn't me!_

_Did I really say that? _

Oh, the chagrin!

After a few minutes of pillow-whacking and blanket-kicking, Wolfram closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

_It wasn't me... _

_I'm not a truant... _

I'm shameless...

_Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son to her Majesty, the 66th Maou, Cheri-sama... _

Hahaowe (Mother)... I'm not a dirty boy...

_Wolf! Wolfy! _

Mama...!!

Wolfram's eyes opened suddenly. He was sweating, but the windows were wide open, letting in the cool night air.

In front of him, Greta sat, slumbering on an armchair. In her hands he saw the blue necklace Yuuri had given her. Conrad gave it to Yuuri. Lady Julia gave it to Conrad. Wolfram wonders who Greta will give the necklace to... Back to sleep...

**An hour or two later...**

"Greta, come out from there."

"Mm? Ah, papa!"

"Shh..."

"Oh, right, shhh..."

A small body slowly rose from the chair and crept towards the door. Greta stole one last glance at her blonde father, resting uneasily on the bed, before she continued on towards her brunette father waiting for her outside.

The door closed quietly...

Wolfram turned his body to face the door, eyes wide open, but partially awake.

_Yuuri..._

**Author's Note: **Wow, I forgot a lot of names... Hope this explains what it's like for Wolfram...at least... If you're still not clear, just write it in your review, I'll see how I can tweak things into an understandable form.

Plus: I will update, AS SOON AS I SEE REVIEWS:D And updates might take a while, because currently, it's my exam week. So chances of updates in the holidays are higher than chances of updates on weekends. Gomen...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **The exams are OVER! goes crazy and screams and shouts Okay...I'm SORRYYY DDD: The update...late...very late...people could've died and their bodies would be either dusty or bare with small bits of rot still clinging on the bones, waiting for my update...which is super short...

**Three days after the restraining order was issued:**

In the corridor, His Majesty the Maou walked, or paced, up and down and up and down and up and down and...okay, we get it.

"You're Majesty!" Günter comes galloping—erm...ah, cantering, in his shoes, to the young brunette. Face all rainbows and sunny days...

"Ah, what is it, Günter?" Yuuri turned around with barely enough time to side-step a crashing secretary.

"Oh, forgive me for the unsightly entrance. But we have a problem..." Günter hesitated for a while.

"Sigh...is it Wolfram?" the name was forced out of Yuuri's lips.

"Umm..." Günter nodded his head.

"Why ask me? Go ask Conrad or Gwendal for help. You remember the restraining order, right?"

Günter nodded, "But, Your Majesty, they're both gone to handle our political relations. No, it has to be you."

Yuuri blinked... Okay...what's the big situation?" the Maou steeled himself for the worst.

"Wolfram's been sleepwalking." Günter said in a rather flat tone, despite his urgent impression earlier.

"That's all? What, is he scaring the staff? Is he loitering around the city and getting lost into the country?" They seem highly unlikely, but with Wolfram in his current state, anything seems possible.

"Erm...well...no. Actually, he's been sleepwalking into your room..." Günter muttered gravely.

Yuuri blinked. He blinked a few more times, and then blinked some more. "Come again?"

"His Excellency has been sleepwalking into your room." Günter said clearly.

"When and for how long?" Yuuri immediately asked. Because he was away on Earth, he might've missed out on the recent events.

"Well, it's a relief that you weren't here when this happened," Günter said, "but we really must do something about his sleepwalking. It's true some of our staff members working on night hours were a little frightened and thought he was a ghost because it was so dark..." Günter went on and on about his story in detail but no one was listening.

Yuuri's head had left his body and wandered to a certain blonde demon.

He _was the one who wanted the restraining order issued, so why is he going to my room in his sleep?_ _Hehehe, his subconscious might still be clinging to me. I _am_ the Maou, after all, who can resist?_

That was a bit too much credit...

"Your majesty? ...Your majesty?? Yoo-hoo..." Gunter waved his hand in front of Yuuri's face, trying to regain the brunette's attention.

"Wha-...huh?"

"Please, your majesty, try to pay more attention to this dire situation at hand." Gunter had the most pleading, award-winning look on his face. (He didn't become a model for nothin')

_Dire? That's not exactly how I take it..._ Yuuri decided to retire to his room before Gunter could continue to hassle him. _Where's Conrad when you need him?..._

Next chapter...will come depending on how efficiently I can juggle all these projects.


	6. Chapter 6

**After some careful planning...**

"Your Majesty, are you sure this is wise?" Gunter questioned. "I mean, this is quite the hassle, don't you think?" he gulped, "Especially when you're involving Lady Ani...Ani..." he shuddered to say the name.

"Lady Anissina is very capable and I trust her with the job." Yuuri gave his advisor a smile to reassure him.

"Ah, Your Majesty, seeing that dazzling brilliance of your face puts my heart to ease..." and Gunter was about to launch into a long string of poetic recitals when Yuuri hushed him and they both hid behind a pillar, awaiting their target...

-**Change POV**-

_Baka Yuuri. That wimpy Maou..._ Wolfram walked down the hallway with disturbed thoughts. He wasn't feeling himself since...that time. _I almost ran my shameful ass up to big-frikin'-Shimaron!_ Wolfram stropped walking, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he finally exhaled.

_The people come first. Lately, I've been hearing rumours about ghosts in the castle...again._

-**Change again...**-

"You sure this will work, Lady Anissina?" Yuuri asked with no small amount of weariness in his voice.

"Ah! Your Majesty, never doubt my skills. You can rest assured that this restraining order will not be broken." The pink-haired technician then put a hand on her hips while her other hand gestured about grandly towards her new invention.

"May I present to Your Majesty..."

A bald lieutenant with a small frown on his face pulled down the sheet that was covering the metallic creation.

"The Don't-Come-To-My-Bed-Baby-Teleporter!"

"...Hah?" What Yuuri was looking at was a roughly constructed door with lots of wires, dials, antennas and other such mechanical oddities attached to the framework. Two of them...

Lady Anissina chukled, "Ah, the strength that is love! What is more heart-shattering than denying a lover his right to be next to his loved one...even during sleep?"

"Erm...now you sound like you're against this."

"You needn't worry, Your Majesty, I am behind this 100%!" the enthusiastic technician than pointed towards her favoured guinea pig. "Gunter, come!" she added a smile.

Most reluctantly, Gunter, with unsteady legs, walked towards one of the doors. Eyeing at every sudden movement Lady Anissina does. Said lady then pulled out a remote control and pressed the magic button.

"Wah!" was the last word that came from Gunter when he suddenly disappeared through the door.

"Gunter!!" Yuuri called out. But moments later, Gunter stumbled out of the other door and...

CRASH!

"Owie..." Gunter had spirals in his eyes. "That was such an experience...can..I...go again?"

Yuuri looked towards Lady Anissina and exchanged grins. This could really work.

------

**Author's will:** I am sooooooooo sorry! –bows bows bowsbowsbowsbowsbows- -headdesk- -Ittai...- It's been almost an entire YEAR! OMG! I'm thinking the next chapter is gonna be a bit more obvious, I mean, hey, a teleporting machine, think of all the stuff you could do with one. =D

So...the next update might come somewhere around year end 2009? Because I have one MAJOR exam coming up and I really can't do anything much about updating...Please be patient everyone as you have been with me for the past year! –bows again-

A belated Happy New Year, everyone! I love you all for your wonderful reviews and support!


	7. Chapter 7

**He Started It**

**Chapter 7**

Everything was all set. The first machine framed the doorway towards Yuuri's chambers whereas the "returning" teleporter framed Wolfram's doorway. This way, the young lord's body will be fooled into thinking it has reached Yuuri's bedroom.

So what is it that's making Yuuri's gut feeling get so uneasy? He tried thinking it over, was this really all to protect Wolfram. After that one night thing, Wolfram seemed to be pulled back to his senses and then he fled to Big Shimaron. When he returned, a restraining order was issued, but Wolfram always returns to Yuuri's bedroom, unconsciously of course. But maybe something deep in his subconscious is causing it?

Yuuri remembered a time when he was still with Mitsuru. His shoulders slumped a bit at the memory. _Such a beautiful woman would date such a loser like m_e, he thought, _definitely, she's better off without me since she could do better._

Yuuri's head snapped up at one specific memory about his time with Mitsuru.

It was a time after their shared confessions for each other. Mitsuru would call at least once every day. At most times, she was so emotionally stressed she would sometimes call again in the middle of the night, to talk. Yuuri made sure he would be prepared to listen to her any time, any day. Going on dates wasn't always enough so the phone calls were always something to look forward to.

_In the middle of the night...is Wolfram going through the same thing? _Yuuri shook his head. _No, I can't just make up silly assumptions. I'm the Maou, reluctant as I am to be one, I have to be smarter than this… Wolfram doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, so the wedding must be off, right…?_

Somehow, Yuuri's heart started tightening very painfully at that thought…

That night, as usual, Wolfram's body rose and began its nightly visit towards Yuuri's bedroom. The guard on duty was Conrad, he couldn't help a little smirk as he saw his little half-brother stumbling about, bumping slightly against the walls, and all the while with a little bit of drool trailing down from the side of his lips. It was quite a sight indeed and Wolfram would've been devastated if he knew…

Conrad pressed the button Anissina showed him and the teleporter came to life. The only way to know it was turned on was from the glowing magic crystals built into its frame.

Wolfram was only a meter away from it when Conrad heard him mutter something unconsciously.

"Yuuri…need…you…please don't…stay away…I'm not…"

Conrad's eyebrows nearly went through the roof. He had half a mind to turn off the teleporter when Wolfram made the decision for him. He broke into a dead run straight into it and disappeared through the portal.

In Wolfram's room, a rather large bolster had been placed inside by Dorcas after Lord Bielefeld had left. Annissina had said that it might trick the young Lord into believing it's Yuuri's body.

The soldier quickly got out of the room and activated the teleporter. A few moments later Wolfram went crashing into his own room and attacked the bolster on his bed with sobs and tears.

"My Lord…?" Dorcas ventured but he felt a hand on his shoulder hold him back.

Günter shook his head, "No, leave him for now..."

Dorcas nodded slightly, saluted his superior and left, albeit with a little hesitance.

"Hang in there, Wolfram," Günter said, switching off the teleporter and closing the still-sleeping demon's door, "I'm sure you'll get over this…'instability' of yours…"

A/N: Oh gosh, has it really been two years? *thrown bricks at* I'm sorry! *runs for cover*

But I really shouldn't have written fandom that I wasn't all too familiar with yet…I can barely remember their names now…


End file.
